


【瑜昉瑜】黄昏情事

by yanqiaoqiao



Category: RPS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 01:45:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16007696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanqiaoqiao/pseuds/yanqiaoqiao





	【瑜昉瑜】黄昏情事

天边是金色晚霞，合着流动的云层越积越浓。

黄昏的公园容易联想到柜子里久未置理的鹅绒床单，是一种温暖陈旧的色彩，如果做爱时愿意用它，卷出的褶皱会像缓缓荡漾的水波，情思万千。

这里远离城市中心，温度要更低一些。尹昉找人的频率不高，年轻时掐不灭欲望的尾巴，动则两三天，后来频率降下来，每周，或每月，直至迎来对性爱失去新鲜感，能一边分神一边做爱的日子。那个瞬间是他无法忍受的，它变成一条流水线，不带任何思考，机械回应。

喘息和律动，碰撞后又擦开的眼神，连揣测都变得多余，比起生理需求这些更像是本能，为了让对方开心而做出的自然而然的迎合。

因为双方都知道，肉体被捻弄过度之后总会生出疲倦，这并不稀奇。

尹昉沿着公园的石子路一步一步走，马丁靴踩上去发出清脆的声响，前方有个中心小湖，周围是山丘似连绵低矮的草坪。平常都会坐几个学生，这附近有一所城郊有名的大学，凑成对子来这里谈情说爱是他们的乐趣。尹昉第一任男友也是在这里认识的。

不过今天有点冷，寒气令皮肤瑟瑟发抖。尹昉只看到有个男人站在湖边突起的石台上，黑夹克黑牛仔裤，指间夹了根烟，随着抬起又放下的弧度带出火星的残影。

他看起来有点落寞，眉毛微微皱着，仿佛眼前的一切正在消磨他的耐性。  
尹昉为什么要去猜，因为他看中了他，找到了互相慰藉的对象。

男人的视线也投注过来，情绪隐藏得很快。  
——感觉往往发生在一瞬间，尹昉确信对方是同类并且也看中了他。

无论原因为何，是他的长相也好，身材也罢，是他身上穿着的英伦风的紫格毛衣很衬他的气质也好。

尹昉不用去追究。

他关心的是对方看起来很年轻，头发被晚霞修饰成了焦糖色，柔顺温暖，靠近他时谨慎打量他的眼睛灵动发光，性子偏活络。最重要的是他有一双修长有力的腿。

尹昉对男人的腿有幻想，肌肉要紧致，尤其是大腿那处，肤色最好是白皙的，触感光滑可以捧在手心里搓揉。又要说到第一任男友，他也有一双好看的腿，为他口交时只需边吸边摸他白腻充满弹性的大腿根，就能射满尹昉的嘴巴。

“你知道刚才你用什么眼神看着我么？”男人凑到他耳边的第一句话。  
“什么？”尹昉扯出一抹淡淡的笑。  
男人的呼吸打在他耳垂上，吐气道，“很色，有点下流。”  
他高出大半个头，不过此刻猫着腰贴在他颈边，让尹昉很容易就闻到皮肤上干燥冷冽的味道。他伸出手在男人裤档间微微鼓起的性器上揉了一把。  
“我还会做更下流的事，要不要试试？”

尹昉不怎么来宾馆做爱，但他这次的欲望尤其强烈，他需要立刻进入这具年轻灼热的身体。选的这间角屋视野隐蔽，窗外是山腰平缓延伸开去的绿植，无人窥探。趁着余晖穿透窗户还能照亮房间，尹昉与男人边吻边爬上了床。从吸着彼此涎水直流的舌尖不断啜吻的情况来看，双方都是经验丰富的人，在口舌追逐的间隙里不忘摸到彼此的阴茎，互相手淫。

尹昉硬得特别快，前液不停从龟头渗出来，这对他来说是一个新的体验，从未如此兴奋过，他甚至为此感到焦灼，忘了身体正处于漫长的倦怠期。男人背过身跪下去时问他的名字，这有点出乎尹昉的意料，他今晚的确有失分寸。

男人叫黄景瑜。

尹昉摸到黄景瑜股间的小孔，上面有洗澡时残留的潮汽。一如他想像般黄景瑜的大腿光滑细腻，他边用手指给他做润滑，边在白皙的腿根处揉捏抚摸，留下淡淡的红印子。  
黄景瑜长得很高，趴跪的姿势不那么好受，他的背脊宽厚结实，摸上去的手感很舒服，上面覆了层薄薄的软皮，是年轻人健康有弹性的肌理。尹昉很中意。  
插入第三根手指时黄景瑜发出了压抑的喘息，尹昉撑着手臂伏上去看，手指进一步抻开了肉洞。  
“第一次？”他盯着黄景瑜微微涨红的脖子和脸颊问。  
“我、我以前都在上面。”突然三根手指并进并出的动作让黄景瑜结巴了一下。  
“不喜欢吗？”。  
“操，你好歹说点话。”  
尹昉为他自然流露的情绪心里淌过一丝暖流，年轻人挺可爱。  
“你会喜欢的。”尹昉安慰似地亲了亲黄景瑜的肩头，改成两根手指沿着肉壁寻找那块凸起，凭着跟男人欢爱多年的经验，他很快触到那块软肉，用指腹按下去，随即听到黄景瑜极细的一声喘息，身体也往前缩。  
手指裹着厚厚的润滑液抽出来，已经足够湿。  
扶着忍耐多时的阴茎抵上去时，尹昉的呼吸发紧到胸腔微微疼痛的地步。他呼了口气，用自己有力的大腿贴住黄景瑜紧绷的腿根，将穿好安全套的肿胀不堪的欲望慢慢插入，即使经过扩张，初次被撑开的括约肌还是把尹昉吸得头皮发麻，快感一下子窜到喉咙口，不仅从喉间溢出浓重的喘息，眼角也爽得冒水。

黄景瑜在底下发出短促的叫声，尹昉来回抚摸他的背，手掌游移到腰的两侧张开握住，浅浅探了几下后开始挺动腰胯抽动起来。

非常有感觉，涂了很多粘液不用担心受伤，里面是一个湿乎乎的洞，在黄景瑜越显凌乱的呻吟里，尹昉不停地加快晃腰的速度，绷直了脊背往后仰，在不断攀升的热度中爬向沸腾的高潮。

做爱是愉悦的。有时候愉悦的程度就像骨髓一节节被溶化，到达深邃不可知的远方。它会让人的精神一片空白，变成自由被凝固的状态，抽象的，什么都抓不住。

可是尹昉渐渐感到不满足，他既想这么压着黄景瑜操干，又想看着黄景瑜的脸。他忍住射精的欲望滑了出来，低头发现黄景瑜正在撸着自己的阴茎自慰，也许是察觉到他的盯视，手中的速度越来越快，尹昉透过大敞的腿根看到龟头不停渗出粘液，黄景瑜的手指筋骨分明，已经揉出很多水来。

场面有点煽情。尹昉绕到下面制止了他，被打断的快感让黄景瑜不解地望向他，浏海湿成一缕缕地贴在额头，眼中是深陷欲望的迷茫。尹昉内心涌上一股强烈的冲动，他欺上去，贴住黄景瑜高温泛红的颧骨低语，“我想射在你里面。”

黄景瑜闷哼一声，尹昉当他答应了。

失去薄膜保护的阴茎重新插入，湿腻的茎身直接被肉壁舔动，爽得后腰战栗发麻，尹昉这次记得帮黄景瑜一起撸，他的性器比自己大了一圈，身材也能完全盖过自己，可是他此刻只能张着嘴呻吟，被撞得不停地用脸颊蹭着床单。尹昉感到前所未有的满足，残阳昏黄的光打在床上，视野变得朦胧，可肉与肉的摩擦却如此清晰，胸口砰砰直跳，烫到融化的高潮正在淹没全身，真实而鲜活。

他们同时射了，倾泻而出。

尹昉趴在黄景瑜背上剧烈喘气，有那么几秒钟，他觉得自己马上能睡过去。是黄景瑜在下面拱着背颠了颠才叫他回过神来。

“尹老艺术家，尹老师，满意了吗？”他听到黄景瑜故意拖长嗓音，问得咬牙切齿。  
尹昉翻身而下呈大字形躺平，扭头朝黄景瑜露着牙齿笑，两边的苹果肌泛着汗湿的光泽，十分餍足，“满意。”

黄景瑜扶着腰坐起来，尹昉最后那几下撞得十分用力，现在他还感到尾椎酸涨。他扒开腿来回看了遍，本来想把内射的精液抠出来，可这一看却被大腿根触目惊心的红痕吓到了。  
“你怎么老爱抓人大腿呢。”黄景瑜皱着眉抱怨。  
尹昉懒懒地回应，“就喜欢抓你的。”  
边说边用脚掌贴上他的热屁股，来回蹭了蹭，“你还没射干净吧，要不要再来一次？”  
“还来？给你开苞的时候我也没这么狠吧。”  
尹昉踢了他一下，在黄景瑜投射过来的视线里张开腿露出臀缝里湿红的那处。  
“来不来？”  
“靠，什么时候弄的。”  
“在你洗澡的时候。”  
“你怎么那么色。”  
话是这么说，黄景瑜已经撸着自己半硬的性器靠上去。  
“等等，抱我去那儿。”尹昉抬着下巴指了指靠墙的穿衣镜，目光闪烁，“我要看着你那里做。”  
黄景瑜有点懵，等反应过来时倏地脸色涨红，一把抱起他兴奋道，“你是不是幻想很久了？”  
尹昉伸手搂住他的脖子，皱着鼻子小声说，“也不知道是谁要陪着演这一出的。”  
黄景瑜在他额头上重重亲了口，“你喜欢就行。”

这回把灯光点上了，房间通亮。

尹昉被黄景瑜抱着坐在半身高的小圆桌上，大大分开的腿挂在黄景瑜臂弯里，毫无保留地敞开着后穴。那里泛着湿濡的水光，承受过黄景瑜无数次的疼爱，只需用手指轻轻拨开一点嫩肉就能整根没入。黄景瑜也不想等待，身后的镜子映照出他完整的背身，他看不到，但他知道尹昉渴望看到什么。走过来时股间含着的精液已经滴出来沿着腿根淌落，尹昉的视线正越过他望向镜子里，饶是过往的性爱里尝试过更放荡的事，这幅被期待的模样也把黄景瑜逼得面红耳赤。  
他觉得脑袋快要喷火了，尹昉喘着气收回视线，眼角红润泛着色欲，伸长脖子去舔他的唇。黄景瑜立刻咬住他，将撸得硬热的阴茎对准穴口用力插进去。两个人都知道如何在性爱里获得最大的快感，他们娴熟地接吻，下面也进行着体液飞溅的交合。随着情潮打出越来越猛的浪头，双方自然地配合着展露愈加放浪的一面，黄景瑜揉捏着尹昉的臀几乎要将他抱起来，尹昉绵长舒服地呻吟着，主动抬高两只脚踝搭上黄景瑜的肩膀，一跳一跳，随着每一次插入跳跃出诱人的弧度。

他在游刃有余的快感里睁开眼，两只手竭力绕过去摸到黄景瑜汗湿紧绷的臀肌，那里正一前一后地耸干着他，刚刚被他内射过的小孔隐在收紧的臀缝里，从里至外渗着自己射进去的精液，尹昉口干舌燥，整个人动情得厉害，他想看得更清楚，直勾勾地盯着镜子，在颠簸不断的视线里扒开黄景瑜的臀，将一切映照得无所遁形。  
画面非常色情，穴口红肿，挂满了黏湿的精液，随着黄景瑜捣进来的力度仍在一点点吐出来。尹昉觉得心脏快要炸裂了，他喜欢的人屁股里含着他的东西，可前面却生龙活虎地干着自己。  
他在混沌无边的快感里泣不成声，仰头承受着黄景瑜追逐过来的热吻，被一把抱起抵到旁边的墙壁上牢牢钉住，足尖绷得紧紧，越过黄景瑜的肩头，在猛烈插弄的节奏里冲向了高潮。

已经着魔，仿佛撕开最后一层矜持的皮，醉生梦死，彻底把他烧毁。

他们的肛口同时流着彼此的精液，只是性爱里露骨私密的情趣而已，却仿佛把灵魂都喂给了对方。互相扑着缠着，再也分不开。

尹昉抱着黄景瑜亲吻他汗湿的额头。  
他相信，这个冬天的每一片落叶归根都会埋下一份暖暖的爱。

（END）


End file.
